


Dear Jo

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for Season 3</p><p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash 100 prompt: "Supernatural: Bela/Jo - letter"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dear Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3
> 
> Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash 100 prompt: "Supernatural: Bela/Jo - letter"

 

Dear Jo,

There's a long story, but this is the short version. I made a bad decision ten years ago. I only realised how bad after I met you.

  
I don't have any words that will make you feel okay.

  
I'm sorry.

I love you with all that I am. It breaks my heart that I'll never see you again and when you read this I'll be gone. I would not exchange a second of our time together for anything. I wish it could have been longer. You made my time on this earth worth it.

Love always,

Bela

x

 


End file.
